otakucentralrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Death "Darius"
Death's Theme Song Appearance Death is a tall man with broad shoulders and a defined figure. He has dark black hair with a ponytail and menacing blue eyes. He always wears a white coat and hat, underneath that is a white vest, dress shirt and a purple tie. Darius takes off the coat and hat when serious. Personality Death, most commonly known as Darius and people that do not refer to him by that name are either punished or scolded at, but under certain cases his original name may be used if things are really serious, is a proud man that strongly believe that he is always right, thus making him extremely arrogant and brash. When not being provoked or argued against he is a collected man that always is tactically thinking what is going to happen next. Even though he is arrogant his patience is usually a good amount to keep him from killing people that oppose his will. History Darius and Sin used to be mafia-goers on other various sites, each time Sin would change locations. Darius would be to far behind. Until Sin finally made his own domain and offered Darius to host mafia, Darius gladly accepted. Currently Darius is the Mafia Leader and has complete access to all of the rooms. He lingers in the bar to see how the other mafia members are doing, unknown to most members, Darius has a secret room where they all train where he can watch them fight and see how good they are. If someone catches his eye, he may even invite them to be apart of the Inner Circle. Which is Darius' elite mafia members, no one knows where they hold their meetings. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplayprogresses*/ Skills & Abilities Graviton allows Darius to manipulate gravitational forces and frictional forces. He can use them to halt people's movements, use it to have pseudo-flight, but mainly he uses it in his attacks with his axe to create massive damage. Ability Maximum Strike: As Darius slowly swings his axe at regular speed, purposely leaving himself open for attack. As the opponent draws closer to counter-attack he reduces the friction allowing him to swing his axe at blindly speeds, then before the axe hits the target he increases the gravity around the head of the axe by any amount he choses, but if he is not careful he could disarm himself in the process, allowing it to deal more damage. Grinding Resistance: By increasing the friction around a person or object, he can slow their movements and eventually make them not move at all. This can also be used to slow down incoming projectile and energy attacks. Darius may alos increase and decrease the gravity of a target, mostly he leaves them suspended in the air helpless to move. The faster a target can move the more Darius has to concentrate on stopping it, if it is too fast for Darius then he will become exhausted from trying. Infinitium Drop: By completely removing the friction and gravity around his axe he throws it straight up into the air until it reaches a high he so desires. Then he increases the gravity of the axe massively and it comes down crashing on top of his target. Due to the overwhelming speed the axe experiences, it is too hot from Darius to grabbed a hold of for up to 6 seconds. While coming down Darius can not control his axe due to the amazing speed. Releasing World: By kicking the ground Darius decreases all gravity in a 10m radius around him all objects and people, excluding Darius in the radius are lifted into the air. This puts Darius in a state of calm mind, making it so that his axe disappears until he releases this technique or gains hatred. Darius can only have this technique active for up to 2 minutes. Executioner's Grasp: Darius' last resort move, if his tactics and other moves fail to get the job done. First Darius suspends the target in the air, not allowing them to move. Then he concentrates at the center of mass of the target and slowly increases the gravity of that small point. The target then starts to slowly collapse into themselves, similar to summoning a black hole instead someone. However this takes quite sometime to do and depends on how much mass the target has. If Darius loses concentration the process will be stopped. Darius may only try this once every fight. Weapon Darius' weapon of choice is his own personal axe, known as "Redeemer". But this axe isn't a normal weapon, it was forged from Darius' hatred and can only be wielded by him. It is immune to damage, heat, cold, cracking, chipping, etc. Darius can will the weapon back to him or control its directions in mid-flight. The only way to temporarly destroy the axe, is to remove the hatred from Darius completely. But if Darius regains any hate again the weapon will be created again, every time this process is done the hate from Darius gets harder and harder to remove. But Darius always has a secret item on him to help his hate flow back into him, it is unknown to anyone else what it is. Relationships /*insert any relationship here*/ Quotes "By my will, it shall be done." "They will regret opposing me." "Don't turn your back or expose your neck." Trivia Lord Darius may be a League of Legends reference. Category:Member Category:Characters